1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved suspension assemblies for ceiling fans.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/885,264 discloses improved suspension assemblies that may absorb shocks and vibrations of the ceiling fan and to eliminate the potential risk of disengagement of the ceiling fan from the suspension device. It is, however, found that assembly of the motor casing and the suspension seat is troublesome. The present invention is intended to provide an improved design in this regard.